


(not) the only living boy in New York

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: This is a story about contemplation and about Arthur and Eames noticing each other
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 19





	(not) the only living boy in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @talloreo for the beta work. I love her the most.

_Tom, get your plane right on time  
I know your part'll go fine  
Fly down to Mexico  
Do-n-do-d-do-n-do and here I am,  
The only living boy in New York _

Arthur always noticed Eames. Noticed the determined set of his jaw just before he forged someone in a dream. Noticed the grey eyes that appeared green in bright light. Noticed the line of his calves. Noticed the flex of his muscles that were always covered with shirts, each more ridiculous than the last. However, Arthur's favourite thing about Eames were his smiles and his eyes. When he was angry, his eyes looked as if they could produced lasers and his mouth almost vanished into a thin line. When he was happy, Eames' eyes sparkled like stars in a particularly dark sky with a smile that could brighten up that sky. When he was sad, his eyes and his face went completely blank. Arthur hated that the most. 

_Half of the time we're gone  
But we don't know where,  
And we don't know where_

"Eames? No, he's in Mombasa. It's Cobol's backyard"  
Arthur had very carefully framed that sentence. He didn't want anyone knowing he was aware of Eames' exact location all the time. Although, _Eames_ was almost certainly aware of it. Beneath his carefully crafted façade of stupidity, he was probably the smartest person Arthur knew. Arthur had asked him once  
"Why do you pretend to be dumb? You're not. You're the smartest person I know"  
"Aw, petal, I didn't know you cared"  
"Eames."  
"What can I say, people trust dumb people faster. Helps in getting close to people. Ergo, it's useful for us forgers", he had said with a shrug. 

Arthur's favourite Eames expression was the small smirk that was reserved was him and him, only. 

*** 

_Tom, get your plane right on time  
I know your part'll go fine  
Fly down to Mexico  
Do-n-do-d-do-n-do and here I am,  
The only living boy in New York _

Eames noticed Arthur. He always noticed him. He noticed the straight line of his slacks. The stupid dress shirts and coats that Arthur seemed to adore so much. Eames hated them with a fiery passion. They did a wonderful job of hiding Arthur's beautiful physique and well crafted muscles. He noticed how Arthur noticed him. Subtle glances that anyone other than Eames would have missed. He liked observing Arthur very much. His face was almost completely devoid of emotions. However his hands were expressive. They twitched almost imperceptibly when he was angry. They gestured a lot when he was happy. They fell completely still when he was sad. Eames didn't like the still hands. 

_Half of the time we're gone  
But we don't know where,  
And we don't know where_

Eames kept an account of Arthur wherever he was. He knew for a fact that Arthur did too. He also knew that Arthur could look out for himself. He was scarily efficient. Even while killing. Arthur didn't like making a mess. A single bullet through the heart or the head. That's it. No need to empty all his bullets in killing a single person. It was a delight to see him fight. His punches, kicks and everything in between was so calculated. It was almost as if he knew what his opponent was going to do next and was simply bored. Eames had once asked Arthur  
"Love, isn't it boring being so efficient all the time?"  
"Maybe. But, it's better than lying dead somewhere where no one will be able to find my body for the next 48 hours."  
Eames never dreamt. That night he dreamt of Arthur. Arthur dying. And Eames being too far away to be able to help him. 

Arthur's face was almost completely devoid of emotions, except for when he talked to Eames. Then, his face came alive with expressions. Eames strived to make Arthur look like that always. 

*** 

_Tom, get your plane right on time  
I know you've been eager to fly now  
Hey let your honesty shine, shine, shine now  
Do-n-do-d-do-n-do  
Like it shines on me  
The only living boy in New York,  
The only living boy in New York_

Eames and Arthur. Arthur and Eames.  
But, was Arthur and Eames ever truly there? They both noticed each other. They both helped each other be better at what they did. They both looked out for each other even when they were on opposite sides of the world. They both secretly (or not so secretly, if you asked Dom) loved each other. Maybe one day there would be an Arthur and Eames. Or maybe there wouldn't. Maybe someday one of them would get over himself and ask the other one out. Or maybe they wouldn't. But, one thing would always be true. Neither of them would ever be the only living boy in New York. Because, where there was Eames, there was Arthur. And when there was Arthur, there was Eames.  
***


End file.
